


Dear Sister, 09/09/2004

by Annie_Blossom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Love, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Blossom/pseuds/Annie_Blossom
Summary: Desde que te conocí, supe que te amaría hasta el fin de mis días.Adaptación de la canción "Dear Daughter" de la banda de Hard Rock estadounidense, Halestorm.





	Dear Sister, 09/09/2004

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danna Ariana Coronel (my dear sister)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Danna+Ariana+Coronel+%28my+dear+sister%29).

Querida hermana, mantén la cabeza bien en alto, hay todo un mundo ocurriendo ahí afuera.  
Querida hermana, nunca pierdas tu esencia ni tu verdadero ser, recuerda que eres totalmente única, como nadie más.

Querida hermana, no te preocupes por esas niñas estúpidas, si intentan hacerte sentir mal es porque están asustadas y son inseguras.  
Querida hermana, no cambies por ningún hombre, no importa si te promete cielo y estrellas y te toma de la mano.

Querida hermana, yo era justo como tú. Y justo como yo, sé que podrás superarlo todo.

La vida te lanza a lo desconocido y te sientes como si estuvieras ahí, completamente sola.

Estas son palabras que toda chica deberías tener la oportunidad de oír, habrá amor y habrá dolor, habrá esperanza y habrá temor.  
Y mientras estés atravesando todo esto, año tras año, te mantengas firme o caigas, estaré aquí para ti. Y aún cuando lo hayas superado todo, seguiré aquí para ti.


End file.
